


Vroom Vroom

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Terui Ryu comes with handle bars. </p><p>(Some assembly required.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom Vroom

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw [this post](http://starminesister.tumblr.com/post/96135532499/i-dont-know-what-made-me-laugh-more-the) (and its tags), this fic basically wrote itself. Then I found [this fanart](http://supergendertime.tumblr.com/post/57675114914) and everything was awesome.

Ryu absently ran his hand up and down Akiko's back. She was nestled against his side, her bare skin warm against his everywhere they touched. It was one of those rare times that neither of them had anywhere they had to be, and he was content to stay curled up with her in bed all day if he could.

She, it seemed, had other plans.

"Hey. Are you awake?" 

Ryu opened his eyes. She was smiling up at him, wide and bright, her chin resting on his chest.

He hummed, smiling back at her.

"I have an idea," she said, and abruptly leaned over him to reach for something on the floor by the bed. She ended up jabbing him in the side with her elbow, waking him up fully in the process. When she almost lost her balance and fell off the bed, he laughed, caught her around the waist and gently pulled her back onto the mattress.

She sat down next to him and triumphantly held up his Driver in one of her hands. A moment ago it had been in his jacket, which had been discarded off the side of the bed the night before.

He had no idea what use she could possibly have for his Driver. They had the day off and there definitely wasn't any fighting going on anywhere around them. 

"Ryu, can you wear this and not insert a memory?" she asked. He started to sit up, but she put her free hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Yes, but nothing would happen. It wouldn't have any abilities," he answered, looking up at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to try something," she said. She was batting her eyelashes at him, like she was trying to look innocent, but he knew from experience that there was nothing innocent about that look.

Before he could ask what she had in mind, she placed the Driver against his bare stomach. Immediately it activated, the belt circling his waist.

"What--" he began to ask, but then she placed her hands on the handle bars and climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his thighs. His throat went dry as it finally hit him that _this_ was why she had wanted his Driver.

With a mischievous grin on her face, she winked at him and then pretended to rev his engine.


End file.
